gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Omar Chaparro
Omar Rafael Chaparro Alvidrez (born November 26, 1974) is a Mexican actor and media personality. Biography Chaparro was born in Toluca and began his career in 1996 in Chihuahua, Chihuahua Mexico, in the radio program Los Visitantes along with his friend Perico Padilla and where he created many of his famous characters such as La Licenciada, Chole Ramos and La Yuyis Montanegra. Because of the success of this radio program, he was invited to make a TV show at the local TV stations of Chihuahua, that TV show was named as Los Visitantes (The Visitors). Chaparro traveled to Mexico City looking for a better opportunity and he auditioned for many TV shows and networks, but it is from Telehit that he received his first opportunity and in 2001 started the TV show Black and White with his folks Perico and Rafita Valderrama. On August 25, 2001, Chaparro married Lucia Ruiz de la Pena; they have three children named Andrea, Omar Emiliano and Sofia. Beacuase of his talent to make different voices amd to make different characters, Chaparro was invited to perform in several comedy TV shows such as XHDRBZ and La Jaula. In December 2002, Chaparro joined the team of the morning radio show Ya Parate with Facundo amd Tamara Vegas. In September 2003, Chaparro joined Big Brother VIP 2, where he stayed for 64 days. He was the champion, obtaining an absolute majority with 64% of the votes, becoming the first man to win a reality show in Mexico. In March 2004, the TV show called No Manches was released on Channel 5 of Televisa, started by Chaparro, No Manches was a family variety show, with jokes, characters and musical guests, which had international guests such as Robbie Williams, Shakira, Hanson and Thalia among many others. In July of that year, Chaparro traveled to Greece to the Olympic Games, with Televisa's team, making comedy. Also in that year, Chaparro made his debut in movies called Punos Rosas, playing the part of Chuy. Chaparro also did the voice for the character Syndrome in the Spanish-language dub of the animated Disney film The Incredibles. In 2005, he debuted in theater in the play La Cena de los Idiotas, which allowed Chaparro to act alongside Jose Elias Moreno, Luis Gatica among others, getting many awards as the best new actor. In July 2005, he won second place in the contest "Festival Original Cantado y Unico", and in November of that year he won first place on the reality show Bailando por Mexico (Dancing for Mexico) again obtaining an absolute majority with 50% of the votes. Also in that year, Chaparro debuted as an entrepreneur, releasing his own line of clothes, under the name of "Bros Club"; it is exclusively available at Sears Mexico. In December 2005, Chaparro opened his own restaurant-bar that was also called "Bros Club" in Chihuahua, Mexico. In January 2006, he joined the reality show Cantando por un sueno (Singing for a Dream) getting fifth place; Chaparro also was host of the contest called Buenas Tardes. In that year, Chaparro was also invited to play in some episodes of the soap opera La fea mas bella. In June 2006, he traveled again with the Televisa's team to the World Cup in Germany, to make comedy sketches. He made his debut into Spanish of the movie Hoodwinked under the title "Buza Caperuza". In September of this year, Chaparro debuted as showman, releasing his own show which he wrote by himself, taking his show to many cities of Mexico and the USA: Omar Chaparro el Show, a family show in which Chaparro introduces his famous characters, jokes and music. In February 2007, Chaparro is included in the book Televisa Presenta to celebrate Televisa's 50th anniversary of the television network. On May 15, 2007, Chaparro debuted as an actor on the TV show Sexo y Otros Secretos (Sex and other secrets), a Mexican version of the American TV series Sex and the City. In July 2007, Chaparro appeared in the summer edition of the magazine TV y novelas Mexico called Piel de Estrellas (Skin of stars). In Spetember 2008, Chaparro was hired by Telefutura, the sister station of Univision, to conduct his own show. On Spetember 4, 2010, Chaparro was hired to host Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards Mexico 2010 along with Anahi. Show hosted ¿Que Dice la Gente? Links Official Website Official Myspace page Category:Hosts Category:People Category:1974 Births